


Prelude in the Skies

by Shamra12



Series: How the Boys who Yearned for Wings Caught the Stars [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamra12/pseuds/Shamra12
Summary: What would become of Dick Grayson if Bruce Wayne hadn't been at the circus that fateful day?  This is a speculative alternate universe fic featuring young Dick and Jason being kids in the 80s.Part One of How the Boys who Yearned for Wings Caught the StarsA fic playlist is in progress here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1tmOh1tPz8oI1Of0L1Cx1I?si=tJ89V-oxRNOAASC21muprA
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: How the Boys who Yearned for Wings Caught the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587952
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Prelude in the Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of what I hope will become a long-running fic. At this point I'm writing snapshots of Dick and Jason's lives and will put them in chronological order. This is actually my first fanfic - I wasn't going to bother writing it until I was surprised to find that something like this doesn't seem to have been done before! I welcome feedback and look forward to getting to know the community here.

A massive flock of birds passed overhead, made deep gray and indistinct by the light from the overcast sky. Some were intimidated, some ran for cover, but two boys looked on in wonder.

One leaned far out of his window, his eyes fixed on the sky. He felt calm and at ease, a certain kinship with the nomadic creatures of flight. He wanted their freedom and companionship. He wondered where they were going. Over houses and schools, over stadiums full of music, alleys full of crime, cars in traffic and open fields. He yearned to join them.

Another slightly smaller boy sat on a dirty fire escape, back against old crumbling bricks and feet freely swinging in the open air. His eyes, too, were fixed on the sky. He felt an aching in his chest, longing for the birds' freedom, their lack of painful connections, no chains of abuse or poverty to keep them on the ground. He wondered where they had come from. Over towers and shops, over circus tents, mansions, rolling bays and jagged mountains. He yearned to join them.

The birds seemed to never end, filling the sky all at once, as if they had always been there. It was as a welcome eternity until the last winged specks disappeared into the dusk. The thin clouds lacking in opacity left with the avian mass, revealing pinpoints of light in a deep purple New Jersey sky.

The boys were thankfully consumed by the far-off universe, dreaming in existential wonder of faraway places until harsh life dragged them away. Its claws stung long after they raked their idyllic daydreams.


End file.
